A New Town, A New Life
by WildCat Firecracker
Summary: (Cheaper By The Dozen) The Baker family move to a small town in New Jersey and meet some new companions.
1. Moving Again?

A New Town, A New Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Moving Again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Baker family is a year older now, everyone is in school. Life hasn't changed much.  
  
Tom Baker recently lost his coaching job, He's looking for a new one, what he didn't tell the kids is that he has to look in a whole other state.  
  
Kate Baker is still writing books, even though she doesn't go on anymore book tours, she's still on best seller's lists.  
  
Nora Baker is back living with the family. She dumped Hank after the whole Mark ordeal. She's still got her job in the ad agency.  
  
Charlie Baker is looking for a college since he will be going there next year. Him and Beth are still together.  
  
Lorraine Baker is starting to make her own designs and sometimes they are in magazines, but she still is working on her family presentation look so it looks like the Baker Family owns a bar of soap.  
  
Henry Baker is losing some weight and is looking cooler everyday, thanks to Charlie's help. He still hasn't gotten over falling in puke though.  
  
Sarah Baker is entering highschool. She is the MVP lacrosse player, even though she sometimes plays a little rough. She is getting a little girly though.  
  
Jake Baker is looking more handsome than he was. He's voice has gotten deeper as well. He still loves to skateboard and BMX. He also still wears those beanies. He's in eigth grade and is still having a rivalry with the "ghetto" boys from school.  
  
Kim Baker is still smart but is not as close to her sister as she used to be. She is getting into dance and doing extremely well while maintaining her grades.  
  
Jessica Baker is going to become valedictorian one day. She is class president and is the smartest girl in school.  
  
Mark Baker has gotten a new frog. His name is Steak. Mark is no longer called "Fedex" He now fits in with the family.  
  
Mike Baker still loves bungee jumping and climbing. He also loves hockey. Every one thinks he's going to become famous for one of those two things some time in his life.  
  
Nigel Baker is on a little league soccer team, still is close to his brother.  
  
Kyle Baker is on a little league baseball team, still close to his brother.  
  
Gunner Baker is still obsessed with meat.  
  
"I found a new job!" Tom yelled entering his household. All the children and adults came running in. Gunner jumped on Tom excitedly.  
  
"That's great honey," Kate Baker said, kissing her husband's cheek.  
  
"Just one thing," Tom said sounding upset.  
  
"Sup Dad?" Jake asked sounding a little worried yet curious at the same time.  
  
"We have to move."  
  
There were choruses of "Not again!" and "NO!" through out the room.  
  
Tom held up his hand to silence them. "The decision is final, we are moving by the end of this week, it's not like the first time we moved, it's like our house in Middlelon except like a little town and not the country."  
  
Everyone walked away to go start packing without saying a word because they were so angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, well that's a start I guess. Tell me what you think! 


	2. One More Punch

Okay sorry it took so long. I would like to thank my reviewers!

Mariabaker: Sorry it wasn't soon but I'm posting!

Nymphadora-era: No I don't mind if you do that. I just hope you're still reading my story!

i-want-cheese: Here's more for ya!

Rogue: Thanks!

Wakingbear: Sorry, hopefully this will be more… plottyish.

Amy: Here ya go!

Pierced-belly-button: Thank you!

Beastar: Your pout must have got to me! Hehe

Chaos-Fyre-Elf31: Well, hopefully it is promising!

Danielle: I hope you keep reading!

Kasey: Sorry it wasn't so fast!

EvilMadie: I always love to hear I started out great! Thanks!

Scorpio11: Here's my update as you can tell.

Brittney: Hopefully you'll be surprised.

Melbo18: Hehe, I thought that would be funny!

Wow, that was a lot of reviews! Thanks again!

Chapter 2

One Last Punch

"What do you want, Jake?" Asked one of the two "ghetto" boys from school. He said Jake's name as if it were disgusting.

Jake shrugged. "Just to say goodbye!"

The boys looked at him funny. "Huh?" They definitely were not expecting that.

Then without hesitating, even if it was in front of his whole family, he quickly brought back his fist and hit one who's head bumped into the other's. "Goodbye!"

He rushed into the car when it sped off, with Charlie and Nora following in the car behind.

His brothers and sisters gave him high-fives while his parents scolded him.

"Jacob Baker, I can not believe you just punched a young man!" His mother screached.

"Nice right hook son," Tom said. He then caught the 'your-sleeping-on-the-couch-tonight' look when he decided to add. "You're grounded when we get to our new house!"

Jake shrugged once again. "It's not like I'll have anywhere to go. It was worth it."

"I wish you would have told me," Sarah was saying. "I would have punched the other one!"

Everyone in the car laughed. "I already got both anyway."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. This was going to be a long ride to the airport.

Sorry this was a short chapter but I'm trying to update all my stories at once while I have the time before I'm bombarded with more homework! Please review!


	3. Life With You

Whoo! I'm updating! Sorry it's taken so long, I'm so unorganized (Not that I was before) and thanks to all my reviewers! I would thank you all personally with a comment if I weren't busy/unorganized. It feels weird having a life. So here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Life With You

"Hurry up kids! We don't wanna miss our plane!" Tom yelled to his dozen. All their things were already shipped to the house. And they were hopefully there in good condition. They ran out of the cars they had rented and into the airport.

Finally they reached the gate and handed their tickets to the lady.

"All right everyone, get with your buddy and find seats," Kate said. She picked up Nigel while Tom picked up Kyle. Since that smallest set of twins were so young they were partners with their parents.

Everyone paired up. Nora and Lorraine, Charlie and Henry, Sarah and Jake, Kim and Jessica, Mike and Mark. Gunner was separated in a cage with the rest of the animals.

People stared at all the children together and wondered if this was a school trip.

"Ack! Jake! Leave me alone!" Sarah Baker yelled to her younger brother on the plane.

Jake chuckled lightly. He kept poking her while she was trying to sleep. People were starting to stare at the two.

"Keep quiet!" An older man angrily whispered to them.

"Oh, shut up," Jake snapped back. The man was about to retaliate when Kate spoke up.

"Jake and Sarah Baker," Their Mom always used their last names when they were in trouble. "Keep your voices down!"

That's when everyone turned to her and glared. Her face turned red and presented a tight smile.

Jake and Sarah glared at each other.

"Life with you…" Jake started. "Is impossible."

Sarah just worked on not looking hurt from her brother and best friend.

Yeah, there's a short chapter… Sorry again. It's also pointless but a plot is starting to form inside my head… Please review!


End file.
